<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Arrow from the Tavern by lemoncellbros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168953">An Arrow from the Tavern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros'>lemoncellbros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Oneshot, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sickfic (kind of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes missing for three days, and Arthur is worried. Just when he's about to lose it, he shows up again, injured. </p>
<p>What is Merlin doing in that tavern?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Arrow from the Tavern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for Mild Gore! If you are sensitive to blood, injuries, and symptoms associated with infection, please proceed with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was absolutely furious. He hadn’t seen Merlin in three days, and he was left totally floundering in front of his visitors from the neighbouring kingdoms. He’d had to dress himself, bathe himself, wake himself up (which quickly proved to be a near-impossible task), AND he’d even had to get his own food from the kitchens. </p>
<p>No prince should ever have to suffer so unfairly. </p>
<p>He’d checked everywhere: the kitchens, Merlin’s chambers, the stables, the citadel-his servant was nowhere to be found. Gaius told him he was at the tavern, but by the third day of asking, even the old man seemed worried about the boy. </p>
<p>Not that Arthur was worried about him. He didn’t care about Merlin one bit. In fact, the only reason he felt so anxious about Merlin being gone was because he didn’t feel like finding a new servant. That was all. </p>
<p>At the moment, Arthur was stewing in his frustration (NOT his worry) while he tried to write a speech for the banquet in two days’ time. Merlin would know what to write. That was another thing about his servant going missing. The boy had much better political instincts than he did, and his way with language was something to behold. The way he could string together sentences and make them flow so naturally was almost beautiful. He was beautiful. </p>
<p>Arthur hit his head with his palm. There was no point in thoughts like that. Even if he did have…feelings…for Merlin-which he didn’t-it would never be allowed. Why bother? </p>
<p>Just as Arthur was considering giving up on the speech and putting himself to bed (yet another thing he now had to do by himself), his door was thrown open. </p>
<p>“Hey! You’re supposed to kn-“ The yell died in his throat. </p>
<p>Merlin stumbled into his chambers, teetering dangerously and skin deathly pale. His eyes focused on the prince for a split second, and Arthur heard him mutter his name before he collapsed onto the floor. Arthur threw aside his anger and sprinted over to the boy. He had passed out on the hardwood, and he was bleeding from his side. Arthur felt his stomach turn and his heart drop. </p>
<p>“Guards!” He cried. He could hear the desperation in his own voice. “Fetch Gaius immediately!” </p>
<p>There was the stomping of boots and the jangling of metal as the men ran off down the hallway. Arthur turned back to Merlin. His skin was blazing hot, and he had turned so pale that Arthur could see the veins in his forehead. The wound in his side had bled through his shirt. Arthur pushed down his panic as he realised what was happening. The wound was infected-that had to be why Merlin had a fever. </p>
<p>This, he thought, had not been caused by a trip to the tavern. </p>
<p>The guards returned to his chambers with Gaius in tow. The physician took one look at Merlin and immediately gestured for Arthur to pick him up. </p>
<p>“Quickly! Back to my chambers, as fast as you can!” The old man ordered, and soon enough Arthur was running down the hall after him, Merlin in his arms. </p>
<p>Gaius threw open the door to his chambers with surprising strength. He quickly cleared off his counter, and Arthur laid Merlin down on top of it. Gaius gently removed Merlin’s shirt so that he could get a better look at the wound. </p>
<p>(TW for Gore!!!!)</p>
<p>Sure enough, the wound was oozing green and yellow discharge, the skin around it blazing to the touch. Arthur grimaced. He couldn’t imagine how much pain Merlin was in right now. </p>
<p>“Sire, fetch some warm water,” Gaius said, and Arthur sprinted off before the man could even finish his sentence. </p>
<p>On his way down, he passed Gwen. She must have seen the panic in his eyes, because she took off after him. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She asked as they rounded a corner. </p>
<p>Arthur skidded to a stop in front of the kitchens and threw the door open. “Merlin’s been injured. The wound’s infected.” </p>
<p>Gwen’s eyes widened as she made her way through the crowd of servants. “What? How?” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure. Gaius told me to get warm water.” </p>
<p>Gwen nodded, and together they grabbed a pot of water off the stove. The kitchen lady, Aileen, glared at them, but she didn’t say anything. Arthur knew it was because he’s the prince. For once in his life, he was grateful for that fact. </p>
<p>He and Gwen hauled the pot back up the stairs and to Gaius’s chambers, where Merlin was shivering on the counter. Gaius took the pot from them with speed that shouldn’t come from an old man. Gwen was at his side immediately. She’d clearly done this before. It made Arthur wonder how much trouble Merlin got into-and how much he didn’t tell him about. </p>
<p>Gaius grabbed a cloth and wet it in the water, then gently patted Merlin’s wound. The boy yelped and jolted, and Arthur rushed forward. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Merlin. It’ll be over soon,” he promised. He didn’t know where the words came from. <br/>Gaius gave him an approving look. “Gwen, give him a cloth to bite down on. There’s some bits of wood in the wound, I’ll need to remove them.” </p>
<p>Arthur resisted the urge to wince. He had to be strong for Merlin. </p>
<p>Merlin’s eyes widened at Gaius’s mention of the bits of wood, and he shook his head vigorously when Gwen gave him the cloth. There was fear in his eyes that made Arthur feel sick, and he grabbed the boy’s hand and squeezed it soothingly. </p>
<p>“It’ll only be a few moments of pain, and then it’ll be over. You can handle it.” Arthur said, trying for a comforting smile. Merlin’s eyes were still fearful, but he squeezed Arthur’s hand in return. </p>
<p>Once Gaius finished cleaning the wound, he held up a pair of metal tweezers. Merlin’s grip on Arthur’s hand became tighter. </p>
<p>(TW for Gore Again!!!)</p>
<p>Arthur held onto Merlin’s hand and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to distract Merlin from the incoming panic. Then, Gaius grabbed the first bit of wood with his tweezers, and Merlin arched up, twisting as he bit down hard on the cloth. </p>
<p>Gaius frowned in sympathy. “Arthur, you’re going to have to hold him down. If he keeps moving, he could get hurt.” </p>
<p>Arthur grimaced. He didn’t relish the idea of holding Merlin down. Still, the other option was worse. Arthur moved his hands up to Merlin’s shoulders, pressing firmly. Merlin stared at him. </p>
<p>“Try and hold still, okay? I don’t want to force you down,” Arthur said, as kindly as he could. </p>
<p>A steely determination appeared in Merlin’s eyes, and he nodded. Arthur exhaled. This was not going to be pleasant. </p>
<p>Gaius went in again with the tweezers, and Merlin’s reflexes made him jerk to the side-or at least they would have, if not for Arthur’s hands on his shoulders. Arthur saw Merlin’s nostrils flare slightly as he breathed out, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. </p>
<p>“You’re being so brave, Merlin,” he whispered gently. </p>
<p>Gwen, bless her, soothingly carded her fingers through Merlin’s hair, rubbing his forearms softly. After a few more runs with the tweezers, Gaius was finally done removing the wood, and all of them relaxed. </p>
<p>Gaius patted the boy’s leg comfortingly. “You’ve done well, Merlin.” </p>
<p>Merlin smiled weakly through the cloth, and Arthur felt something in his heart stutter. Merlin was so strong, so unbelievably brave…it made some part of him melt, knowing that this seemingly normal person was secretly so incredible. </p>
<p>Then, Gaius pulled out the snail, and Merlin’s eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Oh, relax, Merlin, it’s only to sooth the pain.” </p>
<p>Merlin shook his head vigorously with alarm, but Gaius steadfastly plunged ahead, dragging the snail across the wound and leaving slime in its place. Arthur resisted the urge to gag, and Gwen scrunched up her nose like she smelled something bad. </p>
<p>Gaius gently cleaned the skin surrounding the wound with soapy water, and then wrapped a cloth around the wound as a bandage once it was dry. Merlin sighed and released his hold on Arthur’s arm, and Arthur tried to fight his disappointment. </p>
<p>Gwen gently removed the cloth from Merlin’s mouth. The boy let out a laugh that seemed more a result of stress than anything, and Arthur resisted the urge to hug him and hold him in his arms forever. Arthur had been injured many times, but he’d never had a wound that bad. He couldn’t imagine the pain Merlin’s just went through, and he didn’t even know how it happened. </p>
<p>What in the hell was Merlin doing while he was gone? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next afternoon, Arthur was allowed to see Merlin again. Gaius had his apprentice on bedrest. </p>
<p>As he entered the physician’s chambers, Gwen exited and gave him a reassuring smile. Everyone in the castle seemed to have quickly figured out about Arthur’s stress over Merlin. Leon had been shooting him sympathetic looks all day, and Morgana covered his father’s questions at their breakfast this morning. Arthur couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, especially because of the look his father gave him before he left for training. </p>
<p>He wasn’t supposed to care so much about a manservant. His father would say that it’s not proper. Morgana, being Morgana, would tell him to fuck off, but Arthur couldn’t do that. Uther didn’t want to appease his son the way he did his ward. </p>
<p>Arthur shook himself out of those thoughts and entered quietly. Gaius looked up from a smoking jar of what appeared to be frog legs and smiled. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, sire.” </p>
<p>“Gaius.” Arthur nodded. His eyes flicked to the door at the top of the stairs. “I’m here to see Merlin.” </p>
<p>“I’m well aware.” Gaius gave him a look that Arthur would interpret as teasing if he didn’t think the old man had a sense of humour. </p>
<p>Arthur nodded again, awkwardly, and trotted up the stairs to Merlin’s room. The boy was lying under the covers, hair slightly askew and eyes sleepy. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. He’d clearly just woken up from a nap. </p>
<p>Merlin smiled when he saw him and sat up, wincing a little. “Sire.” </p>
<p>“Merlin,” Arthur started, eager to fall into their familiar rhythm, “do you have any idea how long you were gone?” </p>
<p>Merlin fell back against the headboard and rolled his eyes. “Hello, Merlin, how are you doing? Are you feeling better? I’m so glad to see you’re not dead.” He emphasized the last two words, and it was Arthur’s turn to roll his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve so missed you,” he said sarcastically, and Merlin let out a quiet laugh. Arthur’s stomach fluttered. </p>
<p>“Clearly. Gwaine tells me you were searching the castle day and night for me.” He smirked. </p>
<p>Arthur made an effort not to run away from the embarrassment. “Only because I needed someone to polish my sword. Don’t go thinking I actually care about you, Merlin.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” Merlin said. There was a hint of playfulness in his tone that made Arthur’s face warm. </p>
<p>“Though I must say,” Arthur started, and crossed his arms imperiously, “that was quite a wound for three nights in the tavern.” </p>
<p>Merlin’s face fell into something that resembled panic and guilt. “I-“ </p>
<p>“When are you going to stop lying to me?” Arthur asked. He meant for it to come out as slightly angry and princely, but instead it came out vulnerable and hurt. </p>
<p>Merlin’s eyes snapped up to look at him. He didn’t miss the tone in Arthur’s voice. “Arthur, I’m not lying. It was a tavern brawl.” </p>
<p>“Wounds like that don’t come from a tavern brawl, Merlin. And that wood Gaius picked out of you looked suspiciously like an arrow head.” Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, eyes boring into Merlin. He wanted the truth. </p>
<p>Merlin swallowed, and Arthur knew instantly that he was right. “Arthur…” </p>
<p>Arthur leaned forward and touched his hand to the fabric hiding the wound. Merlin’s breath hitched-from pain or from…something else, he didn’t know. Arthur deliberately made eye contact with the other boy. There was a mix of emotions in Merlin’s eyes that he couldn’t possibly decipher. </p>
<p>“Who did this to you?” He asked, voice low and barely restraining anger. It didn’t come out as a question so much as an order for Merlin to tell him the truth. </p>
<p>Merlin kept eye contact with him for a few moments, but seemed to give up. He sighed and turned away. </p>
<p>“I went to pick some herbs for Gaius, and a group of bandits jumped me and kidnapped me. They could tell I was from the palace; they wanted to know how to get in. I wouldn’t tell them, so they kept me there. One day, they got distracted and I escaped. One of them saw me running and shot an arrow at me. I managed to pull it out, but some splinters got caught. By the time I got back to the castle, it was infected.” Merlin sighed and picked at a loose thread on his blanket. </p>
<p>Arthur knew that only half of that was the truth, but he decided that he won’t pressure him. Just knowing that someone shot an arrow at Merlin made his blood boil. If he could just find that bandit, he’d have hell to pay. </p>
<p>He leaned back and looked out the window. “Next time, take Gwaine with you.” </p>
<p>“I don’t need protection,” Merlin huffed. </p>
<p>Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Tell that to the wound in your side.” </p>
<p>Merlin ducked his head and glared at the ground. “If anyone needs protection, it’s you.” </p>
<p>“Me?” Arthur laughed, incredulous. “Merlin, I’m the best knight in Camelot! I don’t need protection.” </p>
<p>Merlin counted something on his fingers, then held up three flashing sets of ten. “Thirty. That’s how many times you’ve almost gotten killed.” </p>
<p>“Being the crown prince comes with its dangers, Merlin. You are a servant, you’re not meant to get hurt.” Arthur sniffed. </p>
<p>Merlin shook his head. “Well excuse me for not following the job description.” </p>
<p>A silence followed, and Arthur desperately wanted to pull him into his arms and keep him there, safe from the world. He was so close to dying last night. If he could help it, Merlin would be immortal. That way nothing would ever be able to hurt him. </p>
<p>Arthur glanced over at Merlin. The boy was still picking at the loose thread, nimble fingers pulling at it gently. The late afternoon sun was drawing little rays across his face, making him look as though he was glowing. A few flecks of dust drifted through the light, and it gave Merlin an ethereal quality-almost magical. For the second time in the past 24 hours, Arthur thought that Merlin was beautiful. Gently, he placed his hand on Merlin’s shin.</p>
<p>“Just-be more careful, alright?” </p>
<p>Merlin glanced up at him. In the sunlight, his blue eyes almost looked golden. Arthur wanted the world to be the colour of his eyes. He’d never seen anything more fascinating. </p>
<p>“You care,” he whispered, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. </p>
<p>Arthur lurched back. “What? No.” </p>
<p>Merlin grinned at him. “You do. Don’t think I’ve forgotten last night…sire.” </p>
<p>The way he said it, that teasing and slightly threatening tone, sent shivers down Arthur’s spine. “I don’t know what you mean.” </p>
<p>“I believe,” Merlin started, pretending to be deep in thought, “that you were holding my hand and telling me that everything would be ok, and that I would be alright, and that you would be there to help me through it. Didn’t you?” </p>
<p>Arthur flushed a bright pink. “I-I don’t-“ </p>
<p>“I also think,” Merlin scooted closer, a mischievous glint in his eye, “that you were running your fingers through my hair, and that you told me I was being very brave. Have I misremembered?” </p>
<p>Arthur glared at him, sure that his face was a fiery red. “I think that infection might’ve caused you to hallucinate.” </p>
<p>“It’s completely possible,” Merlin said with a shrug. Arthur felt as though there was something oncoming. “Though Gwen did confirm it all for me. As well as Gaius. In fact, Gaius told me you were refusing to leave my side when I passed out, and that he had to force you out of the room. Are you telling me that the king’s most trusted advisor was lying?” </p>
<p>Damn you, Gaius! Arthur thought ferociously. It seemed the old physician was out to get him. He sighed. There was no possible way to deny it. </p>
<p>“Alright, it’s true.” He said quietly. “Last night, you came close to-“ He stopped and tried to plan his next words carefully. “That is to say…I don’t want to lose you, Merlin.” </p>
<p>Merlin’s face morphed from mischievous to gentle understanding. “Me neither.” </p>
<p>“But,” Arthur said, regaining his former confidence, “if you ever disappear like that again, I’ll have you put in the stocks.” </p>
<p>Merlin laughed. “You wouldn’t dare.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I would. I’ll personally ensure that Gwaine gets to be the one throwing the tomatoes.” Arthur grinned. </p>
<p>Merlin smiled, and a more comfortable silence fell between them. Arthur took the liberty of glancing at him, only to find that Merlin was staring at him as well. Arthur stomach flipped. Neither of them were looking away. </p>
<p>Slowly, as if Merlin was afraid of scaring him off, he scooted further down the bed so that his body was next to Arthur’s. Arthur’s heart was pounding in his chest and threatening to run off. Merlin was so close now that he could count his individual eyelashes and the flecks of light green in his eyes. Arthur watched the light dance over Merlin’s face, and then, without even thinking about it, his eyes dropped down to follow it as it glanced across Merlin’s lips. When he met Merlin’s eyes again, he knew that was all it took. </p>
<p>Merlin gently grabbed his cheek, fingers lighter than feathers, and leaned in as his eyes fluttered closed. Arthur inhaled deeply, pushed his father’s ideas out of his head, and plunged into the deep end. </p>
<p>The kiss was soft, as subtle and delicate as the light that filled the room around them. Merlin’s lips were warm and slightly chapped, and Arthur could smell the soap on Merlin’s skin from his recent bath. Arthur reached up to grab the back of Merlin’s neck, urging him closer. He felt Merlin smile against his lips as he drew a hand around Arthur’s waist. Arthur pressed closer, not sure what to do next. He’s kissed people before, but Merlin was different. It felt as though he was being filled up with a golden light from his head to his toes, like his insides were sparkling and fizzing from Merlin’s touch. Merlin darted out his tongue to swipe along the seam of Arthur’s lips, and he reciprocated immediately. Merlin pulled him closer, and then gently dragged his teeth along Arthur’s bottom lip, eliciting a groan. Arthur flushed and pulled away, embarrassed. He’d never done that before. </p>
<p>Merlin laughed. “Good?” </p>
<p>Arthur punched him softly in the arm. “Did you hear me?” </p>
<p>That caused Merlin to laugh louder, and then for him to wince from the pressure in his side. He grimaced and hit Arthur in the shoulder. “Prat.” </p>
<p>Arthur grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Merlin’s jaw. “Dollophead.” </p>
<p>Merlin’s mouth dropped open, scandalised. “That’s my word!” </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault that it’s an excellent way to describe you,” Arthur shrugged. </p>
<p>Merlin grabbed his pillow and hit him in the stomach. Arthur raised an eyebrow, mouth open in slight shock and slight admiration. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you just hit the Prince of Camelot with a pillow.” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, sire!” Merlin continued to hit him with the pillow, giggling as he avoided Arthur’s attempts at defence. “I assure you, this pillow is of the highest quality. If you’re going to get hit with a pillow, this is the one!” </p>
<p>Arthur managed to snatch the pillow from him and whacked Merlin in the head. “Oh, really? Perhaps you should test it out yourself!” </p>
<p>Merlin let out a small shriek and scrambled out of bed, arms raised. “No, no! The pillow is just for you, sire, I couldn’t possibly!” </p>
<p>Arthur tried to hit him again, but Merlin kept dodging. “Please, I insist!” </p>
<p>Finally, Merlin managed to disarm Arthur of the pillow and pushed him against a wall, grinning fiercely. Arthur smiled, too. He loved these small moments of antagonistic friendship. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hands and forced them down to his sides. </p>
<p>“I have horrible news for you, sire,” he said, tone faking sad and despondent. </p>
<p>Arthur tilted his head to the side. “And what’s that?” </p>
<p>“I’m afraid I was wrong. That pillow is not worthy of touching your princely body.” Merlin’s eyes were crinkling at the sides. He was clearly enjoying this. </p>
<p>Arthur pretended as though he was deeply considering Merlin’s concern. “And what is, if not the pillow?” </p>
<p>“Well, according to your royal servant and advisor,” Merlin responded, looking as though it simply could not be helped, “me.” </p>
<p>“Ah, I see.” Arthur nodded thoughtfully. “You know I can’t ignore advice from my servant.” </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought. What a conundrum!” Merlin smiled. </p>
<p>Arthur shrugged his shoulders. “Indeed. Such a dilemma. But I suppose, since you are the only person or thing deemed worthy of touching me, I’ll just have to let you.” </p>
<p>“Yes, that seems the most logical course of action,” said Merlin thoughtfully. </p>
<p>Arthur grinned, and Merlin swept down to kiss him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know I couldn't stay away from writing about these two for long. Their dynamic has infinite possibilities! This fic idea came from a dream I had last night (which was basically just the first scene from the fic). One of my favourite things is protective Arthur, as well as flirty/mischievous Merlin. <br/>I hope you enjoyed! As always, please leave comments/feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>